


really i love you

by autcmnleaves



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dowoon’s the panicked gay, wonpil’s a real confident gay in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autcmnleaves/pseuds/autcmnleaves
Summary: Wonpil can’t focus on his studies so Dowoon suggests he takes a break (even though his roommate looks beautiful with disheveled hair).





	really i love you

Dowoon wakes up from his deep sleep when he hears a loud bang coming from the living room, followed by a silent curse. Dowoon giggles and sighs. He goes out of bed and walks out of his room to the living room, only to be met with his stressed roommate.

 

Wonpil is staring at his books with a blank expressions, his hair disheveled from messing it up. Dowoon thinks he looks beautiful. “Hyung, are you okay? I heard a loud bang”, he asks, rubbing his eyes.

 

Wonpil quickly looks up with wide eyes. “I’m so sorry for waking you up, I accidentally dropped one of my books!”.

 

Dowoon smiles. “It’s okay, hyung. You still didn’t answer my question though”.

 

Wonpil sighs. “Exams are coming up but I can’t concentrate at all and everything just frustrates me so much”, he says and drops his face in his hands.

 

Dowoon walks to his best friends, grabs his hand and drags him to the couch to sit down. “What you need is a break. It’s 3 am, you need to sleep”.

 

“But I can’t fail!”, Wonpil says frustrated. He groans and lies down with his head on Dowoon’s lap, who stops breathing for a second.

 

It took him long to realise, but Dowoon has been whipped for Wonpil ever since they became friends. They share a lot of the same interests, and Wonpil is the only one who understands him and what’s going through his head. But it wasn’t until they moved in together that Dowoon realised it wasn’t just brotherly love that he felt for his best friend. He was truly falling in love.

 

It’s been 5 months since he realised and he still hasn’t told Wonpil, something which is considered rare. They always talk to each other about everything and don’t keep secrets from each other. It’s just that Dowoon _can’t tell Wonpil_. He knows their friendship is going to be ruined if Wonpil doesn’t feel the same, and he’d rather be friends with Wonpil than nothing. _Dowoon just can’t lose him_. So that makes living with Wonpil even more difficult, also because his roommate is naturally clingy and loves cuddling which drives Dowoon mad. It’s just friendly cuddling though, because that’s what friends do, right?

 

“A break is going to help you to clear your head. Please go to sleep, hyung”, Dowoon begs, and he pouts at Wonpil. He knows his friend can’t resist his pouts.

 

Wonpil sighs. “Alright, but only if you cuddle with me”. Dowoon nods and smiles. _Just friendly cuddling._

 

They turn off the lights and walk to Wonpil’s room. They climb in bed and Wonpil pulls the blanket over them. They both lie on their sides and look at each other.

 

“Thank you, Dowoonie”, Wonpil says with a smile. Dowoon looks at him confused. “What did I do?”.

 

“You’re being a good friend”, Wonpil replies, and Dowoon can feel his ears warming up. _Fucking Kim Wonpil._

 

“Aw, your ears are red!”, Wonpils says happily, and he grins. Dowoon covers his face with his hand from embarrassment and Wonpil laughs. He grabs Dowoon’s hand and intertwines their fingers.

 

Dowoon’s eyes widen. He looks at their intertwined hands and then at Wonpil, who’s smiling at him. “You’re cute when you’re embarrassed”.

 

“Yah, stop it!”, Dowoon says loudly, and Wonpil laughs. Dowoon wants to hide his face with his hand again but he doesn’t want to let go of Wonpil’s hand.

 

“I’m not lying though, you’re cute”, Wonpil says, and he lifts their intertwined hands to place a kiss on Dowoon’s hand. Dowoon almost melts at the sight. “I-I.. Y-You’re cute too”, he stammers. Wonpil is staring at him with bright eyes and Dowoon isn’t sure his heart can handle this. He tries to stare back but his gaze flicks to his friend’s lips for a second. Wonpil’s eyes widen. “Did you just look at my lips?”.

 

Dowoon’s eyes widen and his ears are red again. He quickly shakes his head. “N-No I wasn’t, I swear! I made you uncomfortable, didn’t I?”.

 

Wonpil shakes his head, and smiles. “I’m not, it’s okay”. Dowoon nods, _and was Wonpil this close the entire time?_

 

“In fact, I really don’t mind”, Wonpil says, and he slowly presses his lips against Dowoon’s. Dowoon’s eyes widen for a second but he relaxes right after and slowly kisses back.

 

Wonpil is the first one to pull back and he smiles. “I’ve always wanted to do that”.

 

“So I wasn’t the only one with a hopeless crush? Interesting”, Dowoon says, and they laugh.

 

“You’re honestly so oblivious. I’ve been dropping hints for months!”, Wonpil says, and Dowoon seriously wants to slap himself right now.

 

“Well, I’m sorry that I thought you just saw me as your friend! I’ve been pining on you for months!”, Dowoon says, and he grins. Wonpil smiles brightly, and Dowoon has never been more happy.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i wanted to write dopil bc this ship doesn’t have enough fics. anyway, this sucks but i hope y’all enjoyed


End file.
